


Life as Summer Flowers

by ravendell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 好似就有这么个四目交投的瞬间，你深知眼前的人与自己素不相识，却能从那人拘谨而坚定的神情中见到渺茫的希冀。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 只是觉得Dear Jane的哪里只得我共你，特别适合他们。

#

 

 

我要将你拯救，逃离人类荒谬。

 

 

#

 

 

倘若，只是倘若，他能像那些与他差不多大的的少年们一样肆意而无虑地享受生活；他能拥有个如凉白开那般平淡无奇的人生——毋用忍受养母的厉惩，莫需派发违心的传单——

 

可惜了如是愿景，不过是他渴望已久却又望尘莫及的海市蜃楼。

 

 

大抵是命运所为，他那与生具来的特殊能力偏偏就与他养母的信仰和执念唱反调。而恰到巧合的是，他也不喜欢自己的能力——不能说是讨厌，他纯粹只是不喜欢；不喜欢隐瞒真相。

 

但他无能为力，毕竟他还不能从养母为他打造的桎梏中逃脱。

 

不是现在。至少，还不是现在。

 

 

或许是母亲在他牙牙学语时便去世了的缘故吧，如今的他已然忆不得生母的模样。生命中至关重要的女性离他而去那会儿，他尚未开始记事，直待到真正长大了懂事了，他才知道自己有一位早逝的母亲。

 

Mary Lou，他的养母，是他一生的恩人，也是他一生的罪人。他三番几次主动询问，可对方无一不以简言略过。每每他的养母都板着脸，说她在家门口发现了冻僵的他，出于怜悯就抱了回家。尔后，故事便没了下文；再问？一顿毒打伺候。

 

养母无心细谈他孩提时代的事儿，他自然是心知肚明的。与其增加痛楚，不如随波逐流，放任那块空缺的记忆碎片存在。即便那份糟糕的滋味不时会化作空虚之浪将他吞没。

 

 

身为Mary Lou Barebone女士首位收养的孩子，他实在想不通为何自己与其他孩子相较，所受的待遇却有天壤之别。也许是因为他年纪最大，却令她失望最大；也许是因为他没有以身作则，给弟妹们带好头；也许是他真的真的，不会讨养母的芳心。

 

也许吧，也许吧。他真的不知道。

 

养母讨厌他的真正原因，处于年幼时期的他尚是说不清猜不透的。诸如此类比丝还乱的因素纠缠成一个解不通的死结，犹如个坚固而结实的心锁，他无从解脱。

 

到后来，随着自身对异能的掌控愈渐熟稔，随着心智因世间沧桑而磨得成熟，身世之谜不再是他的心魔。没能被时间洗淘净尽的，只剩面对养母Mary Lou时的敬畏，以及控制体内那份冲动时的恐惧。

 

 

他生来就与同龄人不同，本该生活在魔法界的他，注定无法融入这个平凡的社会。就这一点来说，Credence清楚得很，所以他选择了隐瞒及忍让——躲不过，则避过。

 

就这样，周而复始。

 

 

#

 

 

与外界，未隔绝我共你；能停止呼吸。

 

 

#

 

 

第一次见到那个人时，不知为何，他就是无法挪开视线。

 

 

对Credence而言，役役营营的人生大致等同于按部就班。

 

Mary Lou站在络绎不绝的围观者前造谣惑众，丝毫不理会路人的困扰；他垂着头，一声不吭地派着传单，生怕他的养母望见一丝不妥。

 

一切都还是老样子。

 

诚然，若是生活遽然变了调儿，褪去了陈旧外套换上了崭新衣裳，说不准他会纳闷并质问。但或许，缘分就是在那一霎时破土而出的。他猜。

 

 

“Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?”

 

倏然听见此言，他不由得微微抬头，想一探这被问者的究竟。

 

围观他们的总是那群人，想必是今日另如往常，方可引起Mary Lou的兴致。

 

谁料，棕色的眼眸恰巧对上那双灰绿色投来的视线。四目交投之际，涟漪四起。仿佛他能在那汪无尽的灰海之中找到绿洲；仿佛他能在那片阳光普照的绿洲下寻到潺潺流水——

 

仿佛他一早就知道，自己会为此沦陷。

 

 

不难看出，那是位风尘仆仆的旅行者。男人在茫茫人海中显眼得很——浅褐色的乱发，斑斓如星的雀斑，单一色的孔雀蓝大衣，老旧的深色手提箱——缄默着，他只是默默将这些琐碎细节，一个不漏地烙印在心底。

 

“I'm more of a Chaser, really.”

 

像是只受了惊的斑鹿，那男人怔了几秒，尔后谨慎地开口回答，抿唇，微笑。

 

相当悦耳的英式发音，他心念，脑子泛白了几秒，尚是有些意犹未尽。但一想到养母还在用赤裸的视线盯着停下手中活儿的自己，没办法，他只好履行职责，再一次向附近的人递出手中的纸张。

 

那时候，一切都还未明朗。

 

他终究还是是没忍住，用余光偷瞧那位提着手提箱的英国旅人，却瞥见对方匆忙与他擦身而过，三步并两步地爬上了楼梯。他赶快侧头往后看——结果不尽人意，他未能捕捉到那人的身影。

 

 

殊不知在何时，他攥紧了手里那沓传单。

 

 

#

 

 

我们，身边太多批评，干扰敏感生命，不想太清醒。

 

 

#

 

 

有了第一次，就难免没有第二次，第三次。

 

 

集会那天他没能派完剩下的传单，Mary Lou大为恼火，抽起皮带就又是一次发泄。深陷入骨的痛楚近乎淹没了理智；报复心理尾随其后，缓缓淡出了阴影。他清楚感到那股力量在某处隐隐作祟，在敲击他的心房，引诱他进行反击。

 

他呢喃，说现在还不是时候。

 

他曾以为事业有成者（Graves先生）都是好心人，怎料会被某位素不相识的参议员骂作怪胎。他为此感到惆怅，还有些许厌烦。Mary Lou不是护子之母，谁都知道她是个自私自利的女人，只有听她话的孩子才会得到奖赏，因而他不指望养母会帮他出气。

 

体内的力量又在呼唤他了，不过他选择视而不见。

 

可能他又在无形中惹恼养母了吧，她又指使他去那些摩肩接踵之地派发单张。但她明明比谁都清楚他不善交际。结果亦可估量：讨人厌的过路客们又刻意将他撞倒在地，冷面无情得叫人发指。

 

不能是现在，不能是现在。

 

MACUSA的安全部部长又在催他找那个孩子了——那个十岁以下，和他一样拥有异能的可怜儿——实际上他对此毫无头绪，但他愿意相信Graves先生；相信这位能用魔法治愈伤痕的巫师，定能教会自己怎样更好地掌控好体内的能力。

 

说不准他办完了这桩差事，还能拥有一根属于自己的魔杖，在Graves先生介绍的魔法学校（他记得是叫Ilvermorny）里交到许些志趣相投的朋友。

 

一定不能是现在。

 

 

意料之中的事，不多谈也罢；而始料未及的，就另当别论了。

 

若用“严苛”一词来形容Mary Lou的管教方式，或许会过于宽松。她管门禁时严，分食物时亦严，惩孩子时更严。从小到大受过的罚，Credence已然数不清了；仍刻骨铭心的，仅限身上那些丑陋的疤痕。

 

诚然，他比谁都清楚自己该提早归家，否则养母把他揍至隔日清晨亦不会放过他。

 

而他不愿就此打住——就好像是转身离去都需要付出莫大的毅力；就好像是生母央求他赶快回家以免挨打，可他摆手拒绝。

 

 

夜色朦胧，丝丝凉风呼啸着吹乱了他的黑发。街头的灯火辉煌不再，商铺无一不紧闭门窗，皆惧怕那团黑雾再度降临、扫荡。

 

大致是尾随在野生的狮子身后便迷失了时间，回过神来他已经踩在一条珍珠项链上了。放眼望去，零散在地的珠宝首饰交相辉映，似乎要与街两侧的路灯竟相媲美。

 

警车随即开了过来，有些尽职的警员还提着步枪，威吓力十足。冷汗一冒，他赶忙藏到店铺的阴影处，大气也不敢出。奇怪，Credence赫然有了种做贼心虚的感觉，明明他只是碰巧路过此地。

 

对，他只是路过，为此他完全未料及那次一面之缘竟有段后续。

 

 

他远远地看见了那人——那位身着孔雀蓝大衣的英国旅人，他最为熟悉的陌生人。他咽了口唾沫，不能自已地往前迈了一小步。他想看得更清楚，想记得更深刻，想更了解这位无时无刻都拎着手提箱的男人。

 

他隐约瞄见另一个穿着黑色外衣的男人指着他所在的方向高呼了声“狮子！”，并成功吸引到警员们的注意，令那群傻呼呼的家伙们立即转移了目标物。不错，他面前确实就有那么头活生生的狮子。

 

幸在他不是个会被小把戏忽悠的人（但他承认自己会轻信别人的花言巧语），才没错过真正值得关注的焦点。

 

“You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I'd expected.”

 

灰绿色眼睛的男人动了动嘴皮，肺腑之言随即脱口而出。那人把一团毛绒绒的黑色生物往怀中死命地推，脸上的神色活像是在私藏个不可告人的秘密。

 

接着对方又掏出了一根似魔杖的棍子，动作连贯而流畅，犹如事先安排好的那般——这令他盯得更紧了，眼都不敢眨一下，生怕错过了什么。

 

而十分凑巧的是，他发现那男人朝他瞥了一眼，淡色的薄唇微张，大概是因看见外人而感到吃惊。随后对方勾起了个转瞬即逝的笑容——羞赧而腼腆，却又无比美好，惬意非常。

 

结果他还未赶得及捕捉更多细节，那两个人就不见了。

 

——不见了，凭空消失了。

 

老天啊，那是一名巫师。

 

以偷窃为乐的巫师，实话说Credence是第一次看见；不过偷了东西又扔在地上的巫师，他也是第一次看见。好吧，二者皆可弃，反正均无妨。

 

 

百思不解的事情一时半会儿肯定要不来答案。

 

他仅仅清楚自己正深陷于那男人的眼神与微笑间。犹如条出生在深海里的鱼，渴求自己能生活在浅海之际，又是何等地满足于现状，继而难以抉择。

 

他纯粹只是无法自拔。

 

 

#

 

 

趁渡假，觅胜地我共你；能从此一起。

 

 

#

 

 

浮生若梦，醒了，也就结束了。

 

 

果不其然，他推门而入的瞬间便听见了悲剧的讴歌，从厨房里传出的流水声仿佛在嘲弄他又吃不成晚饭。Mary Lou比昔日更卖力地鞭笞他，那是场赤色的洗礼，他的皮肤无一处不被伤痕染红。她迫他发誓不再说谎，他闭眼然诺，眼泪在悄然中滴落。

 

最终Credence又熬过了次苦难。他颤抖着回到寝室，却迟迟不能入睡，脑子里全是方才的男人。一种难以言喻的感情促使他忍着伤痛爬下了床，他臆想那位远道而来的英国巫师还在纽约；怀着渺茫的希望，他悄悄钻出了窗户。

 

 

不过，一切都是他单方的执着。为了再次偶遇那位连名字也道不出的陌生男子，他竟愿意冒着被养母发现的风险逃出家门，不得不说这一行为实在是太疯狂，太不可理喻。

 

但不知为何，他认为这些都是值得付出的代价。一次邂逅，一个眼神，一次对望，似乎都意味着什么。像是有个深不见底的深渊正诱惑他跳进去那样，那名雀斑男子好似就有这么一种致命的吸引力，他只是不能自已地想要凑过去。

 

擦肩而过也好；说不上话也罢；仅仅是站在远处，默默地望着那人，他已心满意足矣。也许是一种信念在支撑着他，让他觉得那位男巫的身影远较Graves先生的话语或Tina女士的拥抱更令他安心。

 

 

漫漫游荡在街上，几十分钟过去了，他终究还是没找到人，只得悻悻回家。正如一部剧本是一早就被写好的，所谓的结局也是一早就被定好的；他能逃得出家门，却始终逃不过养母的厉眼。当然，他又遭了一顿抽。Mary Lou这回是真下了毒手，他最终只能缩着身子爬回床。但这并不是他唯一一次感到生不如死。

 

再也无法压抑的愤恨宣泄着要大肆破坏，即便自己心念着还不是时候、还不是时候，可体内那股冲劲早已没过了理智，掀起无法挽回的滔天大浪。那是他第一次动杀心——他扫荡了一个宴会，他摧毁了一个家庭；事后他还本能地安慰自己，说那议员是罪有应得。

 

但他仍旧无法原谅成了杀人犯的自己，纵使他知道自己此时躲在角落里抽泣得像个懦夫也是无济于事。

 

毕竟，该来的总会来。

 

 

#

 

 

我们，身边太多假人，心中太多伤痕，等不到私奔。

 

 

#

 

 

次日清晨，街谈巷议经民众口耳相传后，一时间满城风雨，惶惶不安的氛围迅速笼罩了整个纽约城。

 

Graves先生又来找他问事儿了。这一次他有了些头绪，不过他未敢道出给那位先生知道，生怕找错了人儿。先生亲手为他戴上了个能传讯用的口哨，并在他的耳边低喃了几句慰问话——这令他不颤而栗，脑袋抖得厉害。他清楚自己尚是畏惧眼前的人，不能全盘接纳对方的蜜语。

 

期望到底还是落空了，他那一整天几乎是跑遍了整个纽约也没看见那抹孔雀蓝色的身影。那些没派出去传单全被他丢在了郊区的垃圾站——离家最远，也最安全，Mary Lou平时不会让孩子们去人烟稀少的地方散发单张——于是他很快便两手空空，无事可干。

 

他只好过早地回了家，在养母发现他的身影并向他投来异样的目光之前，悄悄钻上楼去。既然要完成Graves先生委托的任务，那他就有必要先从义妹们的房间开始着手调查。

 

 

身为最年长的养子，他本不想怀疑年纪最小且最为乖巧的Modesty，但最能讨得养母欢心的，也只有那位爱唱反巫之歌的小妹妹了。当他在义妹的床下找到那一根万恶源泉时，他无法自控地为自己的苦命能画上休止符而欣喜若狂。

 

一切都结束后，Graves先生会帮助他、教导他，他将不必再逼迫自己忍耐，而是与体内的能力融为一体——是的，像那位有着灰绿色眼睛的男人一样，成为一名巫师，说不定他之后还能和那人寒暄两句。

 

这几近疯狂却又令人向往的念头占据了他的大脑和理性，喜悦的心情蔓延在身体的每一个角落。但下一秒这愿景就破灭了。

 

 

犹如大梦初醒，杵在门前的Modesty目瞪口呆地盯着他，辩解说那棍子只是个玩具；随后跟进来的Mary Lou则是双眉紧皱，脸色难看得煞是骇人。

 

纵使他的义妹主动承认了过错，然而他仍旧没能忍住本能的怒意。看见养母的手被皮带抽出血痕时，他竟感到欢悦不已——这很奇怪，却不怎么反常。那股异能咆哮着“是现在了，是现在了”，便又无情地吞噬了他。

 

他最终还是杀害了名义上的母亲。Mary Lou是个毒打孩子的罪人，她遵从表面一套内心一套的理念，而这实在是讽刺，虚伪得很。他知道养母也该为她的粗俗行为付出代价，所以他再次用了同样的方式去抚平自己那躁动不安的心灵。

 

 

他错了，错得很离谱，错得很可悲。

 

一开始就没有另一个孩子，自始自终都是他，Credence Barebone，那个被强大的能力束缚着的可怜虫。这一发现令他不知所措，他想起了那位身着孔雀蓝大衣的英国巫师，但又无济于事。

 

他只好转念安全部部长。那位先生到来的时刻，他还在无声地抽泣着，苦苦哀求着救赎，巴望着微渺的曙光。只希望自己能藉此获得对方的仁慈。

 

然而Graves先生执意认为Modesty才是他要找的孩子，继而恶化了对待他的态度。与以往大相庭径的安全部部长黑着脸扇了他一巴掌，一手将他从地上拽起，他在前面带路。

 

从未停止过笑里藏刀的先生终于卸下了羊皮，换上丑恶的嘴脸，讥讽他是爆竹，谩骂他无用，嘲笑他好骗。这到底是好还是坏，对他而言，也许早都无所谓了罢。

 

 

那时的他，心灰意冷，已然无望。

 

 

#

 

 

就用我的双手，带着你走——不挣扎，只紧扣。

 

 

#

 

 

既然已走上了不归路，那么，就别再回头了。

 

失去了所有虚伪的家人，失去了本值得信赖的人，只剩下空洞灵魂的他，现在可是，一无所有。

 

——但也因此，他才能肆无忌惮地摧毁一切。

 

无所可依，无所可靠，或许才是最好的生存之道。如此思虑过后，他也就放弃了最后的挣扎，松开了那根本该是救命用的稻草。

 

 

城内的气氛遽然变了味儿，相比早晨，夜晚更见得瘆人。怒意燃起的熊熊烈火烧毁了仅剩的理智，空虚与悲痛的感觉更成了火上浇油的助燃剂。

 

他化成的黑雾在纽约的大街小巷里四处逃窜，地砖和楼宇无一不被他摧残、撞毁，他所过之处无一不是狼藉一片。人们尖叫着逃亡时的哭喊声祈祷声埋怨声比比皆是。

 

只要危害不断，恐慌便不会断；这两者像是个被打好的死结，不断容许恶性的结果循环往复。

 

 

在躲避傲罗与正气师的追捕及打击之余，他尽情享受着破坏这所令人生厌的城市为他带及的的愉悦和快感。

 

他毕竟还是人，也是会疲乏。他最终慢下了动作，可还未待到下一秒，他就听见Graves先生高呼着道歉的语句朝他走来。想必又是些糊弄人的花言巧语，他也懒得再理会。

 

不过，那些留意到他在歇息，并缓缓朝他靠近的巫师们可不会放过这个时机。说到底，捉拿猎物的狩猎者往往无慈悲心可言。

 

没办法，他只好再度转移阵地——纵使养母不在，这习惯使然的忍让依旧改不掉，他可能是学不乖了。

 

但那些跟在他屁股后边死追不放的家伙们明显就不打算就此打住，而且数量还多了不少。魔咒一道接一道地直击他的外壳，痛楚随即接踵而至。

 

 

Obscurus并非固若金汤，若是硬撑到了极限，他们仍是个不堪一击的人类。因此在这场战役里，自己是没有胜算的，这一点Credence自然是心知肚明。

 

转守为攻吧，他绝望地想着，更卖力地找寻藏匿之所。

 

“Credence! Credence! I can help you.”

 

有那么一霎，他似乎在某个屋檐上瞥见了自己一直苦苦追寻的英国男人，似乎还幻听到那男人呼唤自己名字时的声音，但那身影一闪即逝，他只能将此视为是由渴望引发的错觉。

 

最终他落脚在纽约市政厅的地下通道，为方便保存体力而匍匐在隧道的边缘，苟延残喘。

 

 

他其实是没看走眼的，他只是不愿意承认罢了。

 

当那位熟悉的人影忽现在自己面前时，他已经做好了最坏的打算——宁愿被那有着灰绿色眼睛的男人杀死，也不要被Graves先生捉拿去作恶。

 

他真的不想再杀害无辜了。

 

即便是蒙蔽内心，即便是假装什么事也没发生过，可那些烧伤过的心灵的疤痕，始终都是无法被治愈的。

 

所以他只是不做声色地盯着那位突如其来的英国男巫。一种说不清道不明的感情在胸腔里作祟，大抵是他想要逃避自己将要与对方为敌的痛苦吧，还有的就是一点失落，和一点点的迷恋。

 

 

他心念到此为止了，于是闭上双眼。

 

 

#

 

 

从未低头，途经几百万伤口，站在我的身后，要确保你无愁没忧。

 

 

#

 

 

奇迹还是发生了，他不知是该值得庆幸或是悲哀好。

 

 

那人依旧穿着孔雀蓝大衣，风尘仆仆得像个路人而不是个巫师。不同于前几次见面，对方的那件外衣边上蹭了些土，衬衫的领带没系好，手里也没了那个老旧的手提箱。

 

“Credence... It's Credence isn't it? ”

 

男人用独特的英式发音叫了他的名字，谨慎而轻柔，却没有丝毫畏惧。那很好听。

 

“I'm here to help you, Credence. ”

 

眼前的人小心翼翼地将魔掌越过头顶，像是要安抚他那般，无声地向他表达“我是无害的”的讯息。尔后那人缓缓地弯下了身子，蹲在了地铁轨道里，似乎是打算与他平起平坐。

 

“I'm not here to hurt you.”

 

说着，英国男巫朝他露出了个宽慰的笑容，如意料之中那般温暖人心。

 

 

他知道那层包裹着他的外壳在一点一点地支离破碎，浓浓的暖意沿着狭缝流入心底。就好似坚冰消融，冬季不再，取而代之的春季正纷至沓来。

 

不知为何，他只想全心全意地信任对方，执念和理智告诉他依靠那位男巫是个正确的选择。

 

当然，他照做了。

 

黑雾缩回了人形，他抱着膝盖，警惕地看着那男人，仍是有些害怕对方掏出魔杖施咒。不过那人只是微笑，轻声告诉他，曾经有个与他同病相怜的女孩儿也为此困扰，那时候我我无能为力，但现在我能帮助你。

 

此时，那双灰绿色的眼眸又一次对上了他的视线。他仿佛置身于流光溢彩之中，沉溺于男人眼里无尽的希望。除了再一次被吸引、再一次被引诱之外，他束手无策。

 

“Credence, can I come over to you? Can I come over?”

 

他猜对方定不知他内心深处的雀跃和欢喜，因他下一秒就能被拯救，因这个人愿意以真情实意相待他。

 

 

作出默许的那刹间，Credence看见了上帝为他打开的那扇窗。

 

 

#

 

 

不听闲言，若你好，就已经，很足够。

 

 

#

 

 

殊不知上帝对他如此残酷，原来这一切都不是理想乡。

 

 

倏忽出现在地道里的安全部部长将要靠近他的英国男人打了个措手不及。他见此形后便失了神，直起身子仓皇逃开那个是非之地，全然忘了身后那位为了保护自己而受苦的英国男巫。

 

他又像个懦夫一样逃跑了。这么做真的好吗？他抚心自问。对方明显是打算帮助他的，而他这样一走了之，岂不是太过分？再说了，那男人是他苦寻已久的光源。他缓缓停下步履。

 

——所以，答案固然是否定的。

 

他隐约听见一声微弱的快跑，尔后地铁进站的巨大声响淹没了耳畔，他来不及躲闪，却感到身子的重心在向一旁移动。随即他眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

 

下一刻他清醒过来，立即就望见了那位灰绿色眼睛的男人脸上空洞的神情，对方卷缩在轨道里，瘦弱的身躯因痛苦而扭曲。Graves先生只是站在站台上，以一种极其可笑又可怕的方式向男人施咒。

 

这令他忍无可忍。

 

不是出于同情，不是出于愤怒，只是埋藏在心底里的那份异样的情愫在躁动，在啜泣，也在奢望。

 

或许他曾爱慕过，而此刻正爱恋着。

 

那个他连名字也道不出的男人，确确实实是迷住了他。

 

 

感觉像是理智失了踪，他只想将Graves先生撕成两半。黑雾犹如暗色的长河吞没了隧道，卷起的叠叠浪花一层比一层高。他很愤怒，而他知道。

 

Tina来了，她看上去憔悴不堪。大概是被自己的异能折腾的，他落寞地猜测着，不自觉地缓下了冲动，进而多了几分冷静。她让他别这么做，还说Newt和她会保护他——

 

啊，Newt，原来这就是那位英国巫师的名字。他有些呆滞地看着那位想要再次走近他的男人，对方像是要和他问好那般咧起唇角，腼腆地微笑着。是的，Newt的确是要和他打招呼。

 

——那是一声Hello，最简单，也是最普遍的问好。

 

可那一个悦耳如歌的词语，却几近将他融化。

 

 

他甚至忘记了Newt的身后还站着虎视眈眈的安全部部长，以及从他们后面赶来的成群的傲罗和正气师——那些人是不由分说的，他们举起了魔杖，那阵势仿佛是要将全世界赶尽杀绝而不是针对他一个人。

 

Credence知道这就是他的死期了。

 

应接不暇的亮光径直朝他射来，透过皮肤，刺进肉体，钻入骨髓。他怒吼着、咆哮着、恸哭着，却没有人知晓他的痛苦和空虚，以及最后一点无奈。

 

庞大的黑雾最终化成了灰，随风飞扬，随风飘动。最可悲的事实莫过于，直至他入土为安的前一刻，仍是无人问及他的苦衷。

 

没有离歌，没有道别，他就这么，孤独离去。

 

 

生存于世的讽刺，也不过如此了。

 

 

#

 

 

那里无人被嫌弃；那里无人被人欺；浪漫温馨一世纪，那里只得我共你。

 

胜过绝美的晨曦。

 

 

#

 

 

这本该是个曲终人散的结局。

 

——可他却再次醒了过来。

 

令他有些许吃惊的，并不只是他没有死去的消息，更多的是背对着他的男人蓦然转过身与他四目交接时，嘴边扬起的好看弧度。

 

环视四周，有种错觉告诉他，自己正置身于男人眼中那块舒适柔软的灰色绿洲里，温暖而释怀。男人肩上的护树罗锅令他加深了这一想法。

 

“Welcome home, Credence.”

 

他只是不能自制地朝Newt回以一个微弱得看不见的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这次写了乱七八糟的单相思！爆了肝都太难产了！
> 
> 文中摘录的歌词全都不按原本的顺序排列！
> 
> 其实Credence在Newt和Jacob到城内找奇兽前就回了家。我读剧本时才发现这个大bug……太尴尬了！！所以，最简单粗暴的方法就是——把这当成是一个能推后时间线的私设（被揍）。
> 
> 感谢你的阅读;)


End file.
